Tainted Encounters
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Carter and Percy weren't the only ones who weren't supposed to meet. Other worlds are out there, waiting to be discovered. Various one-shots of mini-crossovers.


_This was a random idea :) And no, they all won't be Kane, I promise, this was just my first idea._

_Hope you like!_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare walks through the streets of Brooklyn on a cloudy Saturday, gravel being crunched under her shoes. She glances at the tall penthouses on her right, sketchbook in hand.

It takes her about fifteen minutes to find a worthy building, but this one was _definitely _worth it.

The Oracle of Delphi crouches on the sidewalk, leaning on a thin tree and taking out her charcoal pen, she begins to draw.

The mansion was beautiful, with gold lining, and it stuck out to Rachel because it seemed a million times more well-kept than the other brick apartments lining the city streets. The pent was what, four stories? Five?

Plus, the architecture was flawless. Annabeth will pass out.

She stays stone still for minutes, hours, she has no idea. Her wrist is the only thing that moves, and even those are only twitches.

Meanwhile, Sadie Kane stares out the window of her room in the Brooklyn House, watching the ginger sketching the home for Egyptian magicians.

Huffing, she runs down the steps, blonde hair flying behind her. Modern artists and their tendencies to draw worn-down warehouses.

Well, she hopes Ginger thinks it's a warehouse. Otherwise… Well, she's screwed. This girl is older than her and Carter. She should have found the Brooklyn House by now.

She closes the door behind her, and the girl looks up from the sudden sound.

Her eyes are a startling green, but she smiles brightly. "Hi!" Her pale face is smothered in freckles.

Sadie raises an eyebrow. "Hi there. Who are you, and why are you drawing my warehouse?" The hero of Egypt gets her first look at Ginger.

Her bright rust colored hair frizzes around a pale face, and she was wearing an oversized purple tee-shirt, with a gold laurel, and gold letters she couldn't read. Her dark jeans were scribbled with pictures of people, and letters that were not English, and they were totally not hieroglyphs either.

Sighing, Ginger Artist's smile drops and she puts her hands off her hips. "No need for the condescending tone. You sound just like my mother. Anyhow, I know this is not a warehouse, and I can tell you know too." Sadie clenches her jaw and takes a step forward. Who was this girl? "It's a beautiful penthouse, though. My friend would love it."

"How can you see through the glamor?" Sadie snarls, and Rachel looks taken aback for once.

"Glamor? I can see through the Mist. I have no idea what this glamour stuff is." Rachel murmurs, and Sadie takes a few steps back.

Green eyes should not light up like that. She's seen weird, color shifting eyes a lot of times, after all Isis loved rainbow tints, but Ginger Artist's eyes were scaring her.

They were showing her images of the Empire State building with lightning clouds over it, and what looked like a monster made out of a storm system trying to smash it like King Kong. She saw a guy in glowing armor who would have been handsome except for a long scar going down his face, and cruel shimmering gold eyes that made shivers go down her spine. She saw what looked like the Earth in the shape of a woman (Not Geb, that's for sure) laughing at bloodied corpses, and two teenagers stumbling through a black wasteland, practically skin and bones.

Sadie Kane tries to break the eye contact, but the ginger stumbles backward, knocking her head against the trunk of the thin tree.

Ginger's green eyes are wide, and her skin is milky white. "Who _are _you? Who just- What just-" Rachel stutters over her words, and she packs up her charcoals.

Sadie was still in shock, staring at the weird girl who flips through her drawing pad. She gets to the sketch of the Brooklyn House and rips out the paper. She drops the sheet on the ground and doesn't even notice the wind carrying it away.

"You can keep that." Rachel mumbles and jogs away. The images of those words that she couldn't read and the people she knew she shouldn't be seeing, the goddess with the wings and the shimmering dress grasping her arms and attempting to turn her from the images, fingernails leaving aching cuts in her arms.

Sadie Kane was faster. She caught up to the Oracle of Delphi, and grabbed her shoulders.

The first thing Rachel says is, "Holy Apollo, Octavian's going to die."

Sadie snaps back, "Apollo?"

Realizing her mistake, Rachel murmurs, "Nothing." And attempts to get out of her grip.

The pupil of Isis holds on tighter. "What just happened?"

Rachel's sharp eyes pierce her. "Nothing of your concern. I'm leaving know. I can hear the gods screaming in my mind that we shouldn't have met."

Sadie's blue eyes narrow. "Hey, Ginger, you showed me some freaking weird images. Don't play the victim."

The ginger is visibly shaking now, sweating in the freezing winter air. "You don't have a council of gods screaming in your head right now, driving you insane, do you? I think I have a right."

Suddenly, Sadie remembers Carter telling her about the weird kid on the coast of Long Island, who seemed to have different gods. Didn't he say that he had a blurry tee on?"

"Do you know a kid named Percy?" Sadie blurts and immediately regrets it. Her green eyes widen (Yes, it's possible) even more, and she jogs off, but crumbles to her knees against an abandoned building, slumping against the cold bricks. She was shaking harder that she was before, and through the bustling traffic Sadie could her yelling into her arms, hands gripping her head.

All she could make out was, "Stop! Please stop arguing!"

Sadie rushes to the girl's side, ignoring Isis's warning echoing in her head. "Hey, I should take you to get help, is tha-" She says delicately, but is interrupted by the girl's glowing eyes.

Rachel spoke in a snake-like rasp. "It would be better if you left."

Sadie sprints back to the Brooklyn House, but the last thing she hears is, "Annabeth- No I'm not fine. Get Percy. Get him right now. We've got a dilemma."

_I hope you liked it! __**And next up, Gideon de Villiers and Gwyneth Montrose (Ruby Red Trilogy) and then the Lightwoods and Magnus Bane and perhaps something Whovian in honor of their fiftieth :) I accept suggestions, as long as I've read the books. Thanksies bai!**_


End file.
